The disclosure relates generally to imaging devices used during surgical procedures to visualize a surgical area, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a system and methods for providing and reclaiming single use imaging devices primarily for sanitized environments.
Endoscopic surgery is experiencing rapid growth in the medical field. Endoscopy is a minimally invasive surgical procedure that is used to analyze the interior of a body cavity or interior surfaces of an organ by inserting a tubular member into the body cavity through a minor or minimal incision. A conventional endoscope is generally an instrument with a light source and an image sensor or device for visualizing the interior of a body cavity. A wide range of applications have been developed for the general field of endoscopes including, but not necessarily limited to: arthroscope, angioscope, bronchoscope, choledochoscope, colonoscope, cytoscope, duodenoscope, entero scope, esophagogastro-duodenoscope (gastroscope), laparoscope, laryngoscope, nasopharyngo-neproscope, sigmoidoscope, thoraco scope, and utererscope (hereinafter referred to generally as “endoscope”). The advantages of endoscopy include smaller surgical incisions and less soft tissue damage. As a result, there is significantly less discomfort and pain for the patient as well as a decrease in recovery time.
The advantages of minimally invasive surgery performed with the help of an endoscope are well known and understood in the medical field. As a result, there have been a growing number of devices for use with endoscopes for delivering, for example, diagnostic, monitoring, treatment, operating instruments, tools, and accessories (collectively, “tools”) into the observation field and working space of the physician's endoscope. As part of forming an image of the surgical site, the endoscope includes a light source and an image sensor. Endoscopes may also incorporate more than one tubular member for observation or operation within the body, such as a working channel for passing diagnostic, monitoring, treatment, or surgical tools through the endoscope. Endoscopes include glass lenses and an adjustable ocular or eye piece, a lateral connection for a light conductor, an adaptor that allows focusing, and a camera head. This configuration is also called a video endoscope.
Additionally, imaging devices are subject to governmental regulations, for example the FDA in the United States, to protect patients and surgeons from potential infections. These devices may be made and processed in accordance and consistent with international and national regulations for medical environments. The disclosure is directed to a system and method for serializing a medical device, specifically an imaging device such as a camera head.
It is axiomatic that strict sterilization of the operating room and surgical equipment is required during any surgery. The strict hygiene and sterilization conditions required in a “surgical theater,” i.e., operating or treatment room, necessitate the highest possible sterility of all medical devices and equipment. Part of that sterilization process is the need to sterilize anything that comes in contact with the patient or penetrates the sterile field, including the endoscope and its attachments and components. It will be appreciated that the sterile field may be considered a specified area, such as within a tray or on a sterile towel, that is considered free of microorganisms; or the sterile field may be considered an area immediately around a patient that has been prepared for a surgical procedure. The sterile field may include the scrubbed team members, who are properly attired, and all furniture and fixtures in the area.
In recent years there has been a trend of providing a single use endoscope and components as a packaged, sterilized product, similar to a package containing a surgical implant, such as a knee or hip implant. In terms of endoscopy, instead of using endoscopes that have been reconditioned for each new surgery through traditional sterilization procedures, it means using a single use endoscope and components that are delivered to the hospital in a sterilized package. Due to this trend, it has become increasingly difficult to ensure that each endoscope and its components are properly cared for, used and sterilized for single use and not simply re-sterilized using traditional sterilization procedures.
Traditional drawbacks or problems of video endoscopes include a lack of image quality, the need for sterilization and high manufacturing cost as well as high processing cost. To address these and potentially other problems, the disclosure utilizes unique imaging devices or sensors in addition to a unique method, system and process for providing and reclaiming single use imaging devices.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out herein.